


UNDERCOVER

by cloudless9193



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193





	UNDERCOVER

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/314954/314954_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/312672/312672_original.jpg)


End file.
